


Shiny

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiny Seekers are happy Seekers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

There were few things Starscream loved more than being the center of his mate’s attention. It didn’t happen as often as they’d both like, and it was precious time when they were able to find it. To have the most powerful mech, the one the entire planet either looked up to, or feared, making him the center of his focus was a heady thing. 

“You’ve been neglecting your finish.” Deep rumbling words spoken softly, barely registering in Starscream’s blissful haze induced by Prime’s massaging hands. 

“You’ve been busy. It’s much nicer when you do it.” White wings pressing further into the caressing touches. 

“I thought grounders weren’t worthy of touching Seeker wings?” Prime kept his timbre soft, his words light, and tone teasing.

“For you, I’ll make an exception.” Starscream threw a wink at his mate over his shoulder.

A low chuckle vibrated through the hands polishing his wings and deep into his frame. “That’s very kind of you.”

Their night continued on in this manner. Softly spoken words, with the slightest hint of teasing, both verbal and physical - until Starscream was left a molten pile of utterly relaxed Seeker mush. 

The next morning Skywarp greeted Starscream with wolf whistles and comments on how shiny he was. “I didn’t hear you last night though.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Well the only reason TC shines me up like that is to cover scratches he put on me.”

“Then I hope that one day you and your mate can discover the true intimacy that simply caring for your lover can bring.” Neither had heard Prime approach where they stood. “That he trusts me enough to care for something so defining of who he is, is a gift I will alway cherish. It is my pleasure to show that trust in the care I take of his frame.” 

The next day Starscream wasn’t nearly as shiny, but he was just as happy.


End file.
